Marauders Forever
by carlycleg
Summary: Just a little story I wrote in about twenty minutes of the Marauders (MWPP) about what happened after Moony transformed back into Remus. REVIEWS APPRECIATED!!!!!


A low moan escaped his lips. Returning back from a tour of Hogsmeade at dawn.... and what he went through. Remus Lupin has to be the strongest Marauder of us all.  
  
"Come on Sirius, let's help him up," James whispered to me. I nodded, but stood still.  
  
The three of us, James, Remus, and I, had just gotten back into the Shrieking Shack after a night of running under the full moon; so, like every month, Remus was changing back to his to his human form.  
  
"Come on!" James hissed, nudging me with his shoe.  
  
Again, I nodded. "He deserves better than this," I said, observing my friend, who was sprawled on the floor, making hacking noises.  
  
"I know," James said solemnly and together we made our way down the stairs, towards our best friend.  
  
"Remus?" I asked, helping James get him into a sitting position.  
  
He coughed. But this time it was coughing, not hacking.  
  
"Come on, Moony," James cooed softly, "Let's stand up now."  
  
"Thank you, guys. You've done ... too much," Remus muttered, as we helped him stand.  
  
"Not at all, my friend." And I smiled, because I saw a ghost of a grin flutter across my friend's face.  
  
Just then, Remus broke into another fit of coughs; so bad he let himself slip down the wall and onto the floor.  
  
If Remus were anyone else, we would have given a groan of frustration at how long it took to get our friend out of this dreaded house and back up the tunnel to Hogwarts. But Remus needed us; most people picked on him for being too smart, or too shy, or something like that; and because Remus was always fretting about if someone was going to find out about him being a werewolf, he never was very social.  
  
James and I, though, had been through this for more than a year now, so it didn't bother us that our friend changed from a savage monster, to something as weak and helpless as a suffering child every month.  
  
"Come on, Moony, one more time," James said, lifting Remus to his feet.  
  
"Again, thank you so much. I don't know what I'd do without you," Remus whispered.  
  
If this had been any other place, at any other time, I would have made a witty remark right about there. But we were in the Shrieking Shack, at about dawn, just the time Moony changed back into Remus.  
  
I looked at Remus, who was gingerly putting his weight on his left foot. He was shaking slightly, but Remus had a grin on his face, and I would serve twelve years in Azkaban to see that grin.  
  
James laughed at the stupid look of triumphant written across Remus' face.  
  
"It's not nice to laugh at your friends," Remus said in a pouting manner that made both me and him burst out laughing, so we were all laughing like some bloody idiots when Peter ran into the room.  
  
"What are y'all laughing for?" he asked, a blank look on his face.  
  
We all stopped laughing for a minute, exchanged glances, then burst out laughing again.  
  
Peter looked at us like we had lost our minds before saying: "It's getting lighter outside. We should leave before breakfast starts."  
  
"Wow," James said, looking dazed.  
  
"What?" I asked him.  
  
"Peter said something smart for once!" James gasped, then made a fake sniffle.  
  
"Those words," I gasped, playing along, "Is it possible to use them together in a sentence?"  
  
Peter was blushing furiously.  
  
"Our little Peter ... he's growing up so quickly!" James gave a chuckle but quickly turned it into a sob.  
  
"Prongs," Remus chocked, hiding back laughs, "look at Wormtail."  
  
James looked, and what he saw nearly cracked him up. "Wow Peter, you're as red as a tomato!"  
  
And it was the truth; Peter's face was so red, he could've stood in the middle of the street and cars would've stopped.  
  
"Speaking of food...." I started, but before I could finish, my stomach made a grumbling noise.  
  
James laughed again, but Remus just rolled his eyes.  
  
"Don't you think of anything other than breakfast?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah, lunch and dinner," I said, smirking.  
  
Again, Remus rolled his eyes.  
  
"I'm hungry too, I'll see you guys in the Great Hall," Peter said before running off down the tunnel.  
  
"Ok, so it's agreed, we're all hungry. Let's go get some food," James said, throwing his arm around Remus' shoulder.  
  
"I can deal with that," I said, putting my arm around Remus' free shoulder.  
  
"What is it with y'all and food?" Remus asked.  
  
All three of us laughed.  
  
"Oh, shut up, Moony," I said to Remus as we walked down the tunnel, and back up to the school.  
  
"Uh-oh," James suddenly said.  
  
"What?" I asked.  
  
"I didn't do my Potions homework, Professor Lark is gonna kill me!" James groaned.  
  
Remus and me both laughed.  
  
"Shut up," James said, shoving us both. We shut up.  
  
After about five minutes of walking down the dark tunnel, Remus broke the silence. "We're gonna be best friends forever, right?"  
  
"You know it," James said.  
  
"Yeah," I said smiling. "Marauders forever."  
  
"Marauders forever," James said, nodding.  
  
"Marauders forever," Remus muttered thoughtfully.  
  
"MARAUDERS FORVER!!!" I shouted, my voice echoing off the walls.  
  
"Ugh," Remus groaned, sticking his fingers in his ears.  
  
"What?" I asked.  
  
"Nothing, nothing...." Remus said shaking his head. "Marauders forever," he  
  
whispered.  
  
"Yeah," James said smiling. "Marauders forever." 


End file.
